lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Dancing in the Rain (episode)
"Dancing in the Rain" is the 8th episode in Season 1 of ''Lost & Found Music Studios'''' and the 8th episode overall. On Family Channel, it aired on February 19, 2016. It released on April 1, 2016, on Netflix, and it aired on CBBC, on April 25, 2016. Synopsis "Annabelle tries to get in with the in-crowd; and Jude and Rachel both want to serve as Tyler Shaw's personal assistant when he visits the studio."Watch Lost & Found Music Studios Season 1 Episode 8: Dancing in the Rain | TVGuide.com. TV Guide. Retrieved on February 19, 2016. Plot Jude and Isaac are performing "Dancing in the Rain" on-stage in the Rose Room. Isaac describes the energy of the song as "amazing". Having been told by Isaac that he hasn't performed on-stage much, Jude is in disbelief and says (in Talking Heads) that every time he and Isaac perform, it is amazing. In Talking Heads, Isaac says that performing with musicians like Jude makes him feel what he always thought Lost & Found would be like; he also mentions that Jude makes him feel welcome. The two end the song and bow. Isaac enters Java Junction whilst Annabelle is sitting, by herself, upset that she wasn't invited to Live Choir. Isaac asks Annabelle what is wrong, and, despite Annabelle lying that she is O.K., Isaac immediately recognizes that she is upset. Annabelle begins talking about Live Choir. In Talking Heads, she explains how Live Choir works: Leia chooses a group of people to sing a song, and the song is posted online. Isaac tells Annabelle that he was invited; Annabelle, as a result, tells him that she, whereas, didn't get invited, and thinks that Leia doesn't like her. Isaac says that all Annabelle has to do is ask Leia for an invitation. Annabelle disagrees to the idea, thinking that she would deny her request, remembering back to when Leia ditched her during the tour. Annabelle doesn't want to be embarrassed again. Rachel and Jude walk into the Green Room, and Parker explains that they brought them in there, because Tyler Shaw, a famous musician, is coming to the studio to record some music; she also needs an assisstant. Rachel is awestruck and explains, to Jude, who Tyler Shaw is. Jude asks Rachel, who is a fan of Tyler's, to hum one of his songs. Rachel does so, and Jude lies, saying that he recognizes the song. The two begin to argue about who should be chosen. Parker stops the arguement and says that she will ask a question and whoever answers best will be able to be Tyler's assistant. The question is: "How many piano tuners are there in the world?" Rachel, in Talking Heads, says that if she was Tyler Shaw's assistant, she would already be making it in her music career. Rachel and Jude begin walking towards Busker Alley, arguing. Jude stops and says that he needs to go back for a short while and heads towards the Green Room. Jude tells Parker that he has his answer and begins rapping about pianos. Despite it not being the greatest answer (as Jude has said, himself), it is the fastest, seeing as it merely took him one minute to come up with the rap. Parker chooses Jude to be Tyler's assistant, because his answer was "creative, innovative and timely". Jude thanks Parker and leaves the room. In Java Junction, Annabelle is at the counter, eating a muffin as Leia approaches her. Annabelle, not ready to talk to Leia, is surprised by her appearance. Annabelle, whilst eating a muffin, unintelligbly attempts to explain that she wants to be in Live Choir. Leia does not understand her but knows that she is talking about Live Choir. Leia, not understaning what Annabelle ''actually wanted, asks her that if she was trying to say that she wanted to set up. Annabelle agrees, thinking that if she sets up, Leia might like her more. Leia thanks Annabelle, and they agree to see each other there. Rachel, holding a folder, is running into the Green Room, telling Parker that she has the answer to her question. Despite taking a long time, Rachel says that her answer has to be perfect. Rachel explains, to Parker, that she visited every piano store in the city and found out her many piano tuners they have. The overall answer, as revealed by Rachel, is 22,653. Rachel continues explaining, but Parker interrupts her and tells her that Jude won. Rachel is devastated as a result of this. Jude is in the Recording Studio, about to perform a rap. Just as he is doing this, Tyler Shaw interrupts him and compliments his performance. Jude is confused, so Tyler introduces himself. Parker enters and Tyler compilments Jude, again and asks if she thinks that he could be on one of his tracks. Parker agrees, happy that it is Jude's big break, and leads Tyler to where Jude is. They arrive, and Tyler asks Jude if he can get him on one of his tracks. Jude, not knowing that the person who asked him to be on the tracks is Tyler Shaw, disagrees, because he is an assistant for "Taylor Shay". Parker tells Jude that the person is Tyler Shaw. Now knowing that Tyler Shaw is there, Jude accepts Tyler's invitation. Tyler tells Parker and Jude that he will, therefore, need another assistant. Parker says that she will text Rachel. Jude knows that this is a win-win for, both, him and Rachel, although his win is better. Annabelle (and Leia) is setting up for the Live Choir event in the Bull Pen. Annabelle greets Leia and confirms that she will be setting up. Consequently, Leia instantly begins bossing her around. However, Annabelle is glad that she is being bossed around, because she knows that she bosses Rachel around like that, and Rachel is her best friend. Annabelle thinks that they are getting closer. Having forgotten the chopsticks, Leia leaves and tells Annabelle to continue setting up. A nervous Rachel and Parker are waiting outside of the Recording Studio. Parker tells Rachel to not act like it is a big deal, although it actually is one. Parker calms her down and, after entering the Control Room, introduces Rachel and Tyler to one another. Rachel says (in Talking Heads) that meeting Tyler is the best event of her life. She is, also, surprised to know that Jude somehow got fired. Rachel, thinking that Jude has got fired, asks Parker how Jude got fired. As she says this, Jude enters the Sound Booth. After talking, Jude suggests that they start making the tracks. Tyler asks Rachel to get him a tomato sandwich; Jude asks for a plain sandwich. Tyler says that his second favourite food is the sandwich, below pierogies; he dreams of what a pierogi sandwich would taste like. Determined to impress Tyler, Rachel (in Talking Heads) says that she will make sure Tyler's sandwich will be the best sandwich. Leia enters the Bull Pen, with, as promised, chopsticks. Annabelle is adding the finishing touches to the food table, and Leia compliments her, just as the musicians, who also compliment how Annabelle presented the place, enter the room for Live Choir. In Talking Heads, Annabelle says that she didn't get to interact with Leia much, but, on the good side, she "rocked" setting up. Annabelle, after asking Leia if she wants the blue cupcakes, is dismissed by Leia. Annabelle is shocked, because she had set up the entire event (with Leia scarcely doing anything) and she wasn't invited; Annabelle declares that it is "payback time". Annabelle begins shaking a soda can, as hard as she can, and gives it to Leia. Contrary to how her plan was meant to turn out, the soda can did not spray soda anywhere. Annabelle leaves, leaving Leia somewhat bemused. In Java Junction, Rachel thankfully receives the sandwiches (including Tyler's) as well as some drinks. Rachel puts down the sandwiches on a table and realizes that none of them have tomatoes. As a result, Rachel rushes to the counter and begs Patricia for tomatoes, and she is given them. Now having the tomatoes, Rachel places them in a sandwich, but she accidentally knocks the sandwich on to the floor, after someone budges past her. Rachel remembers the five-second rule and picks up the tomatoes as quickly as she can. Parker enters and she is asked by Rachel if she wants a tomato; Parker denies and hurries Rachel who is hoping that Tyler doesn't notice that she had dropped his sandwich on the floor. Live Choir are singing a song in the Bull Pen. During the performance, a couple of the musicians express their admiration of Live Choir. Annabelle, secretly watching the performance, wishes that she could be a Live Choir member. Leia (and seemingly, Isaac, too) notices Annabelle looking unhappy. When Annabelle noticed that people have noticed her, she runs off. Leia realizes that Annabelle might have wanted to attend Live Choir and that she might have took Annabelle for granted; Leia knows that something must be done by her to fix her mistake. In the Sound Booth, Jude and Tyler are brainstorming ideas for their music video as Rachel and Parker, with the lunch, enter. Rachel, in Talking Heads, says that her only plan is to give Jude the tomato sandwich that fell on the floor. Rachel, as said so, gives Jude the tomato sandwich, and Tyler and Jude recognize that they have the wrong sandwiches, so they swap. A mortified Rachel, left with no other plan, resorts to smacking the sandwich, that had been on the floor, out of Tyler's hand. Parker and Jude ask Rachel to explain herself. Rachel recounts what happened and why she smacked Tyler's sandwich out of his hands. Several times, Rachel apologizes. She walks out, but returns to clarify, for once and for all, (to Jude) that Tyler's name is Tyler. Sitting in the Rose Room, Rachel, feeling defeated, is playing one of Tyler Shaw's songs on her guitar. Jude and Tyler enter; Jude tells Tyler to talk to her and work his magic. Tyler approaches her and asks if she is O.K.; Rachel says that she's fine and apologizes for what happened earlier on. Tyler forgives her, saying that great songs sometimes come from that, making Rachel feel better about the day. Tyler and Rachel begin performing "House of Cards". Rachel, in Talking Heads, realizes that her biggest problem was that she didn't treat Tyler properly. During the song, Rachel marvels at her actually hearing Tyler Shaw perform. Annabelle is unhappily sitting in Java Junction, reflecting on what happened. Anabelle says in Talking Heads that she is often excluded and was upset when she thought that she would be included her, but she wasn't. Leia enters Java Junction to apologize to Annabelle; they greet one another, and Leia tells Annabelle that she didn't know that she wanted to come to Live Choir. Annabelle explains that she almost didn't get into Lost & Found Music Studios and feels as if she isn't accepted at the studio. Leia reminds Annabelle that only her remembers her failure during auditions and that if she wanted to come, she merely has to ask. Annabelle asks, but Leia just begins texting on her phone. Annabelle repeats her request; Leia still continues texting, leaving Annabelle offended. Annabelle's phone chimes and Leia reveals that she has sent her the song that Live Choir will perform next week. Leia beckons Annabelle, and the two walk off together. A majority of the Lost & Found Music Studios perform Live Choir's song. Whilst this is happening, Annabelle confesses that she now feels more welcome. Trivia * Leia leads Live Choir. * Annabelle now feels welcome at Lost & Found. Cultural References * The title of this episode refers to a song, with the same title, that is performed by Deshaun Clarke and Rakim Kelly, in this episode. Cast Main *Rakim Kelly as Isaac *Deshaun Clarke as Jude *Olivia Solo as Annabelle *Sarah Carmosino as Rachel *Ali Milner as Parker *Keara Graves as Leia *Maranda Thomas as Mary *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Eva *Alyssa Baker as Maggie *Levi Clattenburg as Theo *Alex Zaichkowski as John *Katrina Hachey as Hannah *Matthew Bacik as Nate *Shane Harte as Luke Recurring *Kathryn Greco as Patricia Minor *Tyler Shaw as Tyler Shaw Absent *Jeni Ross as Clara *Michael Torontow as Mr. T Songs *"Dancing in the Rain" *"You Could Have It All" *"Dancing in the Light" *"Hit My Heart" *"Potent Love, Pour It Up (Isaac & Jude)" *"Sweet Tarts" *"House of Cards" *"True Love" *"Rivalry" Quotes Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes